Sonia Solandres
Sonia Solandres, more commonly known as Miss Sonia or just Sonia, is the hidden main antagonist of the 2009 sequel The Pink Panther 2. She was the famous and international thief known as The Tornado. During the beginning of the investigation of the Pink Panther, she presents as the second brain of the Dream Team, but also admits she's not a detective. She is portrayed by the Indian actress Aishwarya Rai Bachchan, daughter-in-law of the known Indian actor, Amitabh Bachchan. History Background Before Solandres became a thief, she spent her time by reading the known man, Lawrence Miliken's books. In those books explained the day when the real Tornado was sentenced to a judgement in 1996. That day, probably there was Alonso Avellaneda with his friend Lawrence Miliken. It was mentioned that he was shot in the back, in the right shoulder. After those 10 years, Miliken confessed he knows Sonia, due to her like of Lawrence's books. At the beginning At the beginning of the film, there is a satellite outside of the Earth, presenting the knowing events of the Tornado. In England, at the English museum, it can be seen that the Magna Carta was stolen. In the broken glass, it can be shown a card of the Tornado. In Italy, at the Turin Chapel, it can be seen that the Shroud of Turin was stolen. The thief put the same card with Italian language (Il Tornado). Then in Japan, it can be seen some Japanese museum guards running to see the stolen article. It was the Imperial sword. It can be shown a card of the Tornado in Japanese (トルネード). Few moments before Clouseau left France Clouseau wanted to take care of the Pink Panther, but Chief Inspector Dreyfus insisted to take care of the pink jewel. When Ponton was going to leave Clouseau at the airport, at the moment that Clouseau stepped on the sign, Now You're Leaving France, the news began, and reported the disappearance of the Pink Panther, meaning that Clouseau was right about it. During the investigation While the Dream Team was investigating the robbery of the Pink Panther in France, which was supposed to be in Kyoto, Japan. At that time, is when Sonia Solandres arrives, saying that her flight had a complication and that she's not a detective. It can be shown that she knows a lot of the Tornado. Flight and investigation around Rome When Sonia and Clouseau were talking about the love, it appears that Clouseau likes her. It can mean, that she could be Clouseau's new girlfriend. When the Dream Team arrived at Rome, they investigated Alonso Avellaneda's house. Interrogation with the Pope Another crisis breaks out when The Tornado steals the Pope's ring. The Dream Teamgoes to the Pope's temple to question him about how his ring disappeared, where Clouseau fools around by dressing like the Pope and clinging from the balcony. For this reason, Clouseau is expelled from the Dream Team. Mystery Solved and Fight Scene The Dream Team, minus Clouseau, believe they have solved the case when they find a dead body with a suicide note and a DNA match between the The Tornado and the corpse. All of the stolen items are found and returned with the exception of the Pink Panther, which is claimed in the note to have been regressed into dust as The Tornado's final revenge. They celebrate their success by going to a banquet while Clouseau is suspicious that The Tornado probably faked the letter and that he is still at large. While standing out of the banquet, he looks at Sonia's care and realizes her parking limit has extended much further than the day The Tornado first appeared. He immediately rapports to Dreyfus that Sonia is The Tornado, but Dreyfus disbelieves him since they already took care of the case. Nevertheless, he brings Clouseau's alleged theory to the rest of the Dream Team but only Nicole took it seriously. Sonia attempts to leave, but Nicole stops her and demands to search her purse for the Pink Panther. Sonia instead pulls a gun out of her purse and holds Nicole hostage, revealing she indeed was The Tornado all along. She tries to escape after shooting Clouseau, who survived as the bullet only hit his medal, but is eventually surrounded. She then pulls the Pink Panther out of her purse and threatens to destroy it, but Clouseau allows her to do so. After Sonia is apprehended, Clouseau reveals he secretly swapped the Pink Panther with a fake knowing The Tornado would go after it and the one destroyed by Sonia was the decoy. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Unseen Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer